I really, really, really like you
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Naruto has to ask Hinata out on a date. Shouldn't be too hard, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hi you guys! This is just something I thought of randomly. It's really short. haha. I've recently gotten back into Naruto and Naruto Gaiden is giving me feels. So I wanna do something about it!

The characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

This is a trial shot. Let me know what you think and if I should continue please!

 _Naruto_ and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

She stood there talking to a guy with long hair and a girl with her hair in buns. She and the other girl were laughing, causing the man to blush. He put his hand on the second girls mouth and started talking to the object of his affection.

The 'object' being Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto Uzumaki sat at the picnic table near his dorm rooms cafeteria, waiting on his friends, when he saw her. He put his backpack on the table and hid behind it. He pulled his beanie up so it would hide his spiky mess of hair.

Peeping over his bag, he saw her joke around with her cousin Neji and his girlfriend Tenten.

He watched Hinata giggle into her hand, the joy on her face was making his heart swell. He and Hinata had Advanced Chemistry together, they'd had a few classes together over the three years they'd been in college. He'd only realized he liked her at the start of the spring semester a few months ago.

His eyes widened when she waved to the couple and walked in the direction he was in.

He scrambled around and dug out a textbook that he could stare at until she passed. He blindly gazed at, not taking anything in,

"Oh. Hello, N-Naruto," she kindly greeted him as she quickly walked by.

"He-Hey, Hinata!" He twirled around to smile at her, a little too quickly since he about fell out of his seat.

Hinata giggled and kept walking. A pretty blush colored her cheeks.

Naruto put the book on the table and then his head on the book.

"Ask her out already."

Naruto turned his head to the side to look at the person who sat down next to him.

"Gee. I never thought of that," Naruto sat up and glared at his best friend/rival.

"Then why haven't you?" Sasuke put his bag on the bench next to him, "By the way, your book is upside down, loser."

"Huh?" Naruto looked down and his book was upside down. No wonder he didn't understand it. Then it hit him.

"...so that's why she was laughing."

"Hn."

"That's why who was laughing?"

Naruto looked up to see the third member of their little group arrive, bearing lunch.

"It was Hinata," Sasuke answered, not even looking up from his notes.

"Some friend you are!" Naruto jumped up, ready to strangle Sasuke , until he saw Sakura's glare. She put the pizza down on the table, and then put her head down.

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto forgot his anger for the moment as he happily dug in.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "I guess your test went bad?"

All they heard from Sakura was a a groan of pain.

Sasuke sighed and moved to the other side of the table, patting Sakura's head.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura! You're the smartest person in school! Well, except for Shikam-OW! That hurt Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored him as he made Sakura eat.

"So," she sat up and began to eat, pleasing the man beside her, "why haven't you asked her out yet?"

Naruto's face was as hot as a habanero, it didn't help that Sasuke was _actually_ interested in this either. They always did this to him, "Who cares! I'll ask her eventually-HEY!" How do you even know I want to ask her out?!"

 _"Shee'ssss sooooooo pretttttttyyyyyyyyyy!"_

"Uh..." his own voice, that sounded very tipsy, was coming from Sasuke's phone.

 _"Heer loonnnnggggg purpple flowwwyyy hair blowwwwsss in the wind like it doesnn'tttt careeeeee!"_

It stopped, "Do I need to make it play more?" Sasuke asked with a rare smug look on his face.

"THAT DIDN'T EVEN PROVE ANYTHING!" Naruto didn't help his case

"Alright."

 _"I - I - I wanna take her to that Rammeen shop and introduce her to my parentss. I bet my pervvy grampa would like her tooooo. She's so nice and-and-and-and one time she let me cheat off her test! She smellss like a princess... And her boobs are HUGE! Have ya seen 'em? Did ya? They're so much bigger than Sakura's! I fell bad for you Sas-"_

"That's enough of that, you get the picture," Sasuke turned off his phone and watched for any sudden movements from his girlfriend/

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand, "You should ask her," _twist_ , "to the movies this weekend," _twist_ , "with me and Sasuke," _twist_.

Naruto was twitching in pain when she finally let go.

Sasuke smirked, it was such a turn on when she got feisty.

"FINE!" he held his hands close to his chest, "I'll ask her! I bet she'll say no though! Believe it!"

"Sure," Sakura gathered her bag and the empty pizza box, "Come to our place tonight and let us know if you did it or not."

"Good luck, loser," Sasuke threw his arm around Sakura's waist as they went to their next class.

Naruto sat there for a few minutes before he too left.

"I'll show 'em. Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise, BELIEVE IT!"

He fist bumped the air, causing confusion to the people around him.

 _"That means I actually have to ask her out..."_

* * *

It's really short. i apologize. But really, let me know if this is worth continuing!

Also, if you read my Fairy Tail story Everyday Lives, go to my profile and take the poll please!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gonna continue this baby! I'm sorry about the length of the chapter, I decided to make this all about fluff, and for that I kinda want to make them short. Hope you guys don't mind!

 _Naruto_ and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto slowly poked his head into the classroom. When he didn't see her, he went to his normal seat in th back.

He needed a plan.

 _"Sakura wants me to go to a movie with her and Sasuke, you wanna go with me so when they start making out I don't have to watch?"_ he snorted, _"Yeah.. that's lame.."_

 _"I'm going to a movie this weekend, you can come if you want to!"_ he slumped down in his chair, _"NO! That sounds like i'm asking her as a friend."_

 _"Do you wanna go with me? It might be boring, since you're already a star.. UGH. Stop listening to Kiba.."_

 _"Hey, Hinata! I want you to go to a movie with me! Believe it!"_ he thumped his head on the desk, _"it's hopeless.."_

He sat there pouting until a sweet sound floated into his ears. Glancing up, he saw Hinata walk in with Ino and Sai.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it was making Hinata laugh. Naruto grinned, he loved her laugh.

"Why are do you have on that stupid grin, dick less?"

Jerking his head to the side, "Quit calling me that!"

Sai merely stared at him as he sat down, unaffected by the outburst.

"Geez," Naruto huffed, leaning forward so he could see Hinata as she sat next to Kiba, _"I didn't even know he was in here."_

"INO! SIT NEXT TO ME!" Kiba patted the seat in front of him.

Naruto snickered when Sai's pencil snapped.

"Why? So you can cheat on me? As if!" Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, moving to the seat in front of Sai.

"Hey, Naruto," Ino greeted, turning around to look at Sai's drawing.

Naruto didn't hear her, _"CRAP! I FORGOT WE HAD A TEST TODAY!"_

He dug through his bag to do some cram studying, he didn't notice the white eyes watching him.

 _"Good luck today, Naruto."_

Naruto was so preoccupied by last minute studying and then taking the test, that turned out ot be pretty easy, he forgot all about asking Hinata out, until he was about to leave.

"Yo, Hina. Me and Shino are going to a movie tonight, wanna go?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, almost causing Ino to slam into him, "Naruto!"

He moved outside the door so he could listen to her answer.

"I have another test tomorrow, so I need to stay home and study. Sorry, Kiba."

"Oh, sure. Next time then, see ya!" Kiba ran past Naruto to the bike stand where his humongous dog was tied.

Taking a big breath, Naruto waited for Hinata to exit the room to call out to her.

"Hinata! Hey!"

She turned around, smiling, "Hello, Na-Naruto."

"So, uh... how are you?"

She looked at the ground, her face flushed, "I'm alright. How do you think you did on the test?"

"It wasn't that hard. Some of those formulas though, I just can't seem to remember them."

"I could he-help you, if you wanted me too."

"Really?! That'd be great!"

Her face burned bright, "Me-meet at t-the library? To-tomorrow at l-lunch?"

"That's perfect! Thanks, Hinata! You just saved my butt!"

"You-You're welcome," she hid her face behind her bangs, he could almost see steam coming out of her ears, "I'll see you then!"

She ran off to another building, Naruto watched her go with a smile.

Wait... "AWW CRAP!"

* * *

"You are such a loser."

Naruto sat on Sasuke and Sakura's couch, he just told them what happened and that's the response he gets?

I'm still hanging out with her, ya know!"

"But it's a _study_ date, that doesn't count!" Sakura told him, handing him a plate of chicken and rice, "And besides, _you_ were supposed to ask out _her_."

"I'll ask her tomorrow when we're studying!"

"Hn. No you won't."

"Shut it, Sasuke!" he yelled, "OW! That's hot!"

Sakura had smacked his head with her oven mit.

"You'll chicken out again," Sasuke had long since cared about these petty arguments.

"No I won't! I'll show you!" Naruto scarfed down his food, "Thanks for the food! See ya!"

He slammed the door behind him, Sakura sat next to Sasuke with her own food, "He'll never ask her, will he?"

"Hn. She'll ask him before he gets a chance."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

so glad im finally updating ^^ hope you guys like it!

I can't wait to see Boruto the movie! Who's with me?!

and yes, all the chapters to this story are going to be short.

 _Naruto_ and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Naruto."

Naruto rolled over in his sleep, ignoring the voice.

"Naruto, wake up!"

 _snore_

"GET UP!"

Naruto was hit with an oven mitten a few times.

"Gahh! I'm up! I'm up!" he looked up and glared at the red-haired lady who enjoyed hitting him every morning.

"You're in college now, ya know!" Kushina lectured, "You should get up by yourself!"

When she turned away he stuck his tongue out at her, and unfortunately for him, she knew it.

"NARUTO!"

"GAAHHHH!"

Minato sighed. He was sitting alone at the kitchen table.

"One morning," he chuckled, "just one morning I wish they'd be civil."

* * *

Walking out of his Economics class, Naruto rubbed his still aching head where his mother whacked him good.

"Sounds like a pain," Shikamaru told him after Naruto explained the situation with Hinata.

"You think everything's a pain," Naruto huffed, "Do you tell Temari that you think romance is a _pain_?"

"She doesn't care about that stuff."

"Uh huh."

Knocking his shoulder, Shikamaru waved his goodbye, going to find his girlfriend.

Naruto checked his phone, it was almost time to meet Hinata.

Taking a deep breath, he ran.

By the time he made it to the library, he was pumped up. He was sure he could do it today! No nerves to slow him down..

..until her saw her.

Skidding to a stop. He blushed at how pretty she was.

She was wearing a pink lacy top. There was a sliver of skin showing between her top and her skirt. Her tan skirt went to the ground, it was see though and was that another skirt underneath, wasn't she hot?

He felt under dressed in his worn jeans and Konaha University Football t-shirt.

This was it, "Hinata!"

The girl jumped, blushing a pretty shade of red, "Na-Naruto! He-hello."

"Sorry i'm late, blame Shikamaru."

"Oh, that's alright. Are you ready to start?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

An hour later, he was regretting his decision.

"..using these formulas will get you the same answer, but the process is different," she explained to him gently, "are you getting it?"

"Uhhhh.."

"Oh um," Hinata rustled her papers, looking for a simpler solution.

"Hinata! Naruto!"

The pair turned away from their notes to see Sakura coming to their table.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hello Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking," she leaned forward on the table, "Hinata, what are you doing this weekend?"

Naruto blanched. _What was she doing?!_

"I was going to take my sister shopping on Sunday, but other than that I'm free."

"Great!" Sakura sprang from her spot against the table, "Sasuke and I are going to the movies Saturday night and we asked Naruto to come with us but he doesn't want to a third wheel, would you like to come too?"

 _Sakura! What are you doing?_ Naruto internally screamed at her while waiting on his crushes response.

"Li-like a- a dou- double.. double da- date?"

Sakura felt glee spread through her, "Sure, why not?"

Hinata was no longer present, her face as red as a habenero and her mind gone.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said smugly, "Oh yeah, her Naruto. Sasuke said you looking for a mechanic. This is the number."

"Uh, thanks?" Naruto took the paper, not having a clue what she was talking about.

Hinata was oblivious of the world around her, she kept muttering 'date with Naruto'.

"See ya!" laughing, Sakura left.

Before he checked on Hinata, Naruto looked at the little note.

 _'You owe me. - Your Queen, Sakura!'_

"Sakura.." Naruto whined. She'll never let him live this down.

* * *

hope you liked it! I finally got in the mood to write! i'm gonna try to write the next chapter tomorrow - no promises!

and thanks for your help **RainKandySux** , you rock my soul ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! It's short and just kinda gets up to the date. haha. I will hopefully update again this week.

I finally have a fanfic schedule that I wanna stick to. I wanna update this story and Weekend War and anything I'm working on that's not Fairy Tail one week, then the next work on all my Fairy Tail stuff. and go back and forth. Hopefully it'll work.

 _Naruto_ and it's characters belong to Masahi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was rare that Naruto made Sasuke laugh. It was even rarer that he laughed for a good 5 minutes thanks to Naruto.

Growling out, he said, "It's not that funny!"

"Bastard," Naruto took a long drink of his beer.

"Idiot," his laughs finally died down, "you're such an idiot."

A bright blue glare was sent his way.

"Not an idiot, you're a loser," he continued, "you didn't ask her out. So it's not a date."

"But Sakura said-"

"Sakura is playing matchmaker," he rolled his eyes, "it's not a date. Unless you ask. This is just friends going to a movie."

"Ugh! Dumb Sakura," he crossed his arms.

Sasuke ignored him and ordered another beer. Whenever Sakura had a late class like she did tonight, the boys would meet at the bar for dinner, since the food was surprisingly good.

"I was gonna ask her.."

"Hn."

"How'd you ask Sakura out?" Naruto asked as he leaned his head on his arms that were on the bar.

The dark haired male looked at him for a moment before playing with his phone.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Across campus, Sakura was heading home to soak in the tub after being on her feet in the lab all day. She was thinking that he roommate-slash-boyfriend might join her if when he comes home all shes wearing is her robe.

Busying herself with different ways to seduce Sasuke into the tub, and maybe giving her a back massage, she almost missed it when she passed Hinata coming out of the library.

"Oh, Sakura!"

Startled, she glanced behind her at the quiet woman coming towards her, "Hey Hinata! What are you doing here so late?"

She took a moment to catch her breath, "Working on a English project. I lost track of time."

"I see. You wanna walk with me? We do live in the same complex."

"Sure."

As they walked, Sakura apologized," I'm sorry I put you on the spot earlier."

Hinata blushed, "No. I shouldn't have gotten as flustered as I did. I wish I had your confidence, Sakura."

The pinkette blushed, she didn't get praise often, "Confidence, yeah. Thanks, Hinata."

They kept up light conversation as they got closer to their apartment building. They passed a group of boys. They looked like they were going to hit on them, until they recognized them. Hinata, the gentle yet deadly one. And Sakura, the queen of boxing.

Watching the boys walk quickly away, they laughed.

"So, um.." Hinata began, "does Naruto.. want to.. ask me out..?"

Sakura grinned, "He wanted to ask you to the movie."

"Re-really?!"

"Oh yeah," they stopped in front of doors nearest Hinata's apartment, "the way it was going though, he was going to forget so I stepped in. Sorry."

"Oh.." she was doing her best to hide her smile.

"I'm sure that he's still planning on asking you. Just be patient with him, it _is_ Naruto."

She couldn't help it this time, she was unable to hide her happiness, "I will. Thank you, Sakura."

"Of course, what are friends for! See ya!"

Hinata waved goodbye and then gazed fondly at the moon.

"Naruto."

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke! Tell me!"

"No way, you loser."

"Ughhhhh! Bastard!"


	5. Chapter 5

Two updates in one week. Yay!

Ok, this chapter is Sasuke-Sakura centric. It has nothing really to do with the story, but i thought you guys might like it!

If you don't like the couple or a little bit of smut, you don't have to read it, won't hurt my feelings ^^ **(I changed the rating to M!)  
**

Thanks to **Malakkhaled** for giving me this idea!

 _Naruto_ and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The bath water was scolding hot and full of lavender scented bubbles. Sakura stood above her bathtub that could easily hold three people, more than enough room for her and Sasuke. Now all she had to do was get Sasuke _in_ the tub.

Groaning, Sakura walked back inro their bedroom.

When she and Sasuke moved here a little over two years ago, she found out that her lover did _not_ like baths.

The third night of living together Sakura had fixed herself a bath and when Sasuke got home he came to talk to her while she was still in the tub. She did her best to sound sexy as she asked him to join her. He rejected her all too quickly.

"Chaa. I'll make him get in if I have to," she grumbled, slipping on her silky dark blue robe. She had taken her bra off earlier, but she left on her baby green panties with little smiling tomatoes on them. Sasuke's favorite, even though they weren't sexy at all in Sakura's opinion.

Tying her sash she ran to the living room to the sound of the door opening.

"Well hello, Sasuke," she leaned against the wall, opening her robe just enough to show cleavage. She licked her lips slowly and twisted a piece of hair around her finger.

"Hn," he nodded and went into the kitchen.

Sakura's cheeks puffed out. He ignored her. She followed him into the kitchen.

He was standing at the counter going through his mail, facing away from her

Sakura untied her sash and stood right behind him. Putting her bare chest against his back covered in a thin shirt, she ran her hands up his chest painstakingly slow.

"Sasukee," she squeezed her arms around him, molding herself onto him, rubbing one hand over his chest while the other went up his shirt to his delicious abs, "why don't you come join me in the bath?"

She felt more than she heard him grunt. He removed her arms from him, turning around he pulled her robe closed and patted her on the head before walking away.

Sakura's eye twitched. He was messing with her! Oh, he would pay for that.

Sasuke was leaning back into the soft black leather sofa when he felt pressure in his lap. His dark eyes widened for a second, Sakura was sitting onto of him looking all the beautiful woman he had come to love. Her robe was now hanging off her like a cape. One hand held onto the couch and the other lightly played with a perky nipple, which were right in front of his face.

He gulped.

"You don't want to joing me? I can make it worth your wile.." her sultry voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Hn," he turned away from her, his hair obscuring his vision and hiding the light pink on his cheeks.

Pouting, but knowing she was getting to him, Sakura rolled her hips, meeting the pleasant bulge in his pants. It caused Sasuke to let out a low moan. He gripped her hips to make her stop. The smooth cotton under his fingers brought his eyes down. He growled when he saw her pantie choice of the night.

She hummed, sending vibrations through her whole body and into his fingers, "See something you like?"

He didn't answer. He brought her cherry lips down to meet his for a searing kiss. His arms latched behind her waist to bring her as close as he could get her. She jumped a little when she felt heat meet her already soaked panties.

She moaned desperately as he pulled on her lower lip, one hand venturing down to play with her dripping sex. He lifted her up as he toyed with her clit, moving his other hand under her. She stood on her knees and Sasuke took one perfectly pink nipple into his mouth. Sakura blushed as he watched her as sucked, bit, and pulled on it.

"Sa-Sasukeee!"

She could still feel him move underneath, but his mouth was too hot and wet for her to care much. She ran her fingers through his hair, yanking hard as he switched breasts.

He moved both hands to her round ass and squeezed, leaving red marks he would smirk at later.

He slowly lowered her back down to his now bare lap, she glared at him playfully.

"Sasuke," she said out of breath, "I asked you to join in the bath, not- AHH!"

He had quickly moved her panties to the side and slipped himself inside, "What was that?"

Breathlessly, she said, "You're an ass."

He smirked, rolling his hips to find a good spot, "Yeah, sorry."

"No, you're notttttt!" she squealed, she was forced into his chest so he could move better. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hips at a speed that she could only label as 'Sasuke'.

He held onto her thighs as he thrusted, her panting into his ear was bringing him closer to his high.

"Mmmmm.. oh Sasuke," he was hitting her core every time.

"Nng," his movements got longer and his breath got shorter. He was so damn close.

Sakura jerked away from him as her body filled with pleasure. He watched her say his name like a silent prayer, her chest heaving and head thrown back. He gazed at her with hazy eyes, continuing to fuck her even as she came down from her high. When she looked back at him, her face red, she was out of breath and her eyes out of focus. Two more hard thrusts and he was gone.

Maybe ten minutes later Sakura was leaning back into Sasukes hard chest in the now pleasantly warm water. He held her against him, arms securely wrapped around her, her hands onto of his.

Closing her eyes, she thanked him, "Thanks for joining me. I know you don't like baths."

"..yeah," he kissed the back of her neck, "I like you."

 _"Score!"_

* * *

I have a feeling Sasuke would be the old fashioned type of guy and want to have sex in the bedroom, and he would make the first room. And when Sakura tries to seduce him, he gets thrown off his game cause shes such a hottie. Hehhe. Hope you guys like it!

Next week i'm going to update my Fairy Tail story so I'll see you guys in two weeks!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the later update! Here's a short chapter for you!

* * *

Naruto sped through his shower and raced around his room to get dressed. It was Saturday. And he only had half an hour left before he head to pick up Hinata.

"Gahh!" he tripped over the pile of clothes in his floor.

"Naruto!" his father came rushing in holding a spatula and wearing a pink apron over his gym clothes, "Are you OK?"

"Just fine," Naruto dug through the pile to find the perfect shirt, "got it!"

Minato glanced around the room and sighed, it was a disaster.

"Dad! How do I look?!"

Taking a long look, Minato laughed, "You look good. But I would suggest you wear some pants too."

"Huh?" Naruto looked down, he was only wearing the dark blue shirt and his foxy boxers, "Crap!"

Naruto quickly pulled on the jeans that were laying on the bed. He was fastening his belt when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "You ready?"

"You better believe I am!"

Minato peered at him closely, "You sure?"

"Uh..," Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "I am kinda nervous.."

"You'll be fine," Minato smiled, "it's normal to be nervous on a first date. I was when I first took your mother out. Just be yourself and it'll be fine."

"Thanks," Naruto grinned.

"Naruto!" Kushina called, "You're going to be late if you don't leave now!"

"Gahh! Laterr!" Naruto ran out, leaving Minato in the danger zone. He was about to start picking up his sons clothes when his wife called again.

"Minato! The food is burning!" Minato truly lived up to his nickname when he heard that.

* * *

Naruto wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He stood in front of her apartment, giving himself a pep talk before he knocked.

 _"OK. No problem, you can do it. We're just going to a movie. Maybe dinner afterward and then I'll-"_

Hinata chose to open the door at that moment and Naruto forgot everything when he saw her. She was in a long sleeved navy shirt. It was tucked inot a white frilly skirt that came to her mid thigh, accompanied by white sandals.. she was perfect.

"Oh! G-good evening, Naruto."

Breathless Naruto whispered, "..hi.."

Fidgeting nervously in front of him as he stared, Hinata blurted, "You look nice."

"Oh, uh," he was in plain jeans and his dark blue button up,"Thanks. You look.. really, really nice."

Hinata felt her face burst into flames, "T-thank y-you.."

Naruto snorted, "we kinda match," he pointed to their shirts.

She raised her hands to cover her giggling face, "We do!"

After they shared a laugh, Naruto held out his arm, "Ready to go?"

Shyly, she wrapped her hands around his arm, holding him tight, "Yes."

"Sasuke said he would drive, so we'll go meet them at his car," Naruto guided her to the parking lot, making sure to keep his eyes straight ahead of him so he wouldn't notice the way her chest rubbed his arm.

"Sakura told me. Are we going anywhere else?"

"Maybe get some food, that OK with you?" Naruto hoped so, he could ask her out properly there rather than at the movie theater.

"Ye-Yes. That's fine."

Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting for them at the car. And 10 minutes later, they were in line getting their tickets.

"What movie are we seeing?" Hinata asked her 'date'.

"Uh.." he had no idea.

"How about _Magic Mike_?" Sakura snickered.

"Hell no," Sasuke glared at her.

" _Jurassic Park_?" Naruto asked as he looked at all the titles.

"Sure!" Hinata loved those movies.

Sasuke nodded, still glaring at Sakura, and drug Naruto over to the ticket booth as the girls got popcorn.

Waiting in line, Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Sakura wants to know if you'd be OK going to the bar? We can eat there."

"Sure! They have great wings! And ramen."

"Whatever you do, don't drink."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Just don't."

"I don't wanna be the only one not drinking! No fair!"

"You'll embarrass yourself. Trust me."

"I will not! Believe it!"

"Idiot."

* * *

I really hope I'm doing the characters justice. haha. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Next update will be the official date! Only a few more chapters and this baby will be done! It makes me sad :(

**I love Minato and Kushina. I have to add them. No matter what Naruto story I write in the future they will be there. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

This is the next to last chapter! enjoy!

* * *

The movie was super interesting to Naruto. How awesome would it be to be chased by a hungry T-Rex?!

Naruto gushed about the movie to his 'date' who loved it as much as he did, maybe more. She was an action junkie. Sakura enjoyed it, Sasuke was unimpressed , but let them ramble on without complaint.

They piled into the car, "And the Margarita guy! That was-"

"We get it, Naruto," Sasuke warmed up the car as he scolded Naruto.

"Kill joy," he huffed and crossed his arms, pushing his knees into Sasuke's seat.

"It was a good movie," Hinata shyly told the group, "I'm glad we did this."

"You make it sound like the nights over," Sakura twisted in her seat to look at the pair in the behind her, "We're going to Sannin's now!"

Naruto groaned, _Prevy gramps' place? I hope he's not there.."_

Naruto's prayers were answered, Jiraya was at home nursing a cold. But Tsunade was behind the bar.

Naruto led Hinata away from the bar to avoid his gambling grandmother.

"Ooh! It's karaoke night!" Sakura exclaimed, "We should duet, Sasuke!"

"Hn," he flat out ignored her, signaling a waitress to their table.

Naruto was the last to order, "OK! Some of granny's mean spicy wings and a beer, whatever's on tap!"

Sasuke kicked him under the table, warning him with his eyes.

 _"Geez! It's like he doesn't trust me!_ " he glanced at his pretty date who was chatting away with Sakura, " _Nothing bad is gonna happen!"_

An hour later, Naruto was feeling good and forgot all about not getting drunk.

Sasuke nursed his one glass of whiskey and watched Naruto dance in his seat. Sakura giggled into her fruity cosmopolitan, she was feeling a little silly herself. Hinata had only begun to feel a buzz when Naruto jumped up.

"We shld singggg!" Naruto braced himself on the table, his legs felt a little wobbly.

"I'm in!" Sakura squealed, leaning her head on her man's shoulder, "Wanna sing a loooove song with meee?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, removing Sakura from him and shook his head, "not even if I was wasted."

"You're no fun Sasukeee," she whined.

"Hey Hinata! Hinata!" the shy girl grabbed his hand so he wouldn't fall, blushing when he gripped hers in his, "this song, this song, it's fer you. I'm gonna sing fer youu!"

"Naruto, I think you need to sit down," but he was already at the front requesting a song.

"Idiot."

"Oooh! I wonder what song he'll pick! And it's for you, Hinataa!"

Hinata blushed, it was so unlike Naruto. She wondered what he had planned.

"This song," he leaned back from the mic when it cried, "Woah. This song is fer an awesomely specialy lady! Hinataa!"

She ducked down to hide when Sakura pointed to her for the whole crowd to see.

"I really wanna stop but I just got a taste fer it," he mumbled along, carefully watching the screen, "I feel like I could flyyyy with the bo- GIRL on the moon!"

Sasuke groaned, Naruto couldn't even follow lyrics properly.

"So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait fer it. I feel like I could due walking up to the room. OH YEAHH!"

Sakura danced along, her glass her dance partner. Sasuke kept her at the table and galred at any man who dared glance at her.

Even with a voice like his, Hinata hung onto every word. Especially when he got to the chorus and he stared right at her.

"I really, really, really, really, really, really like you! And I want you. Do ya want me? Do ya want me tooooo! I really, really, really, really, really, really like you! And I want you. Do ya want me? Do ya want me toooo!"

Naruto smiled goofily at Hinata who was blushing a deep red, the next thing he knew, it was very dark and he was on his back.

* * *

:)


	8. Chapter 8

This is the final chapter! I'm so sad you guys.. but thanks to this little story I got some writing juices flowing so I'm very thankful.

Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed!

There _may_ be a one shot chapter later on about Sasuke and Sakura ;)

* * *

Naruto groaned, there was a very bright light above him. It burned. It was going to kill him!

"Go away!" he waved his arms above his head to shoo it.

"Naruto?" a quiet voice called for him, then something blocked the brightness.

"Whoever you are, I love you," Naruto heard a squeak.

"Ehh?!" he shot up, realizing who it was.

"Hinata?!" the pain came rushing back to his head, "Oww!"

"Lie back down," she pushed his shoulders.

"Where are we?"

"Sasuke and Sakura's apartment. We came here as soon as you passed out. You're grandmother insisted you call her, then your father once you woke up."

"Oh. Ohh. OOOHHHHHH!" his face flushed, taking an uneasy glance at her.

"Is it true?" she said so softly he almost didin't hear her.

He sat up again, he was on the floor of the living room and Hinata was sitting next to him. They were on a pile of blankets and couch cushions.

"You mean.. the song?"

She nodded her head, her hair brighter than his mothers hair.

"Heh. Yeah it is," she raised her eyes to look at him, "been wanting to tell you for a long time. Wasn't really the way I wanted to, believe it."

"Oh," she was smiling, "then tonight was.."

"I was trying to ask you out.."

"I see," her giggle did funny things to his heart.

"So uh," he swallowed, which hurt his throbbing head, "I really like you. Will you go out with me? On a real date this time?"

Hinata sputtered for a moment, face still crimson when she finally said, "well, I really really _really_ like you. So, yes. I will."

Naruto just stared at her, was this his little shy Hinata?!

"Oh! she raised her hands to hide her face, "I'm sorry. That's so embarrassing"

"No, no!" he chuckled, bringing her hands down, "it was cute."

"C-cute?" she didn't get an answer, but a kiss on her nose.

"Huh? Hey, Hinata..?" Naruto waved a hand in front of her face. He heard laughter behind him.

"Aww! How sweet, Naruto!" Sakura giggled into her coffee.

"What are you still doing up?"

"Just getting coffee. It's only 3 in the morning."

"Only? Geez, what have you been doing?"

Taking a long sip of her coffee, Sakura played with the sash of her robe, "Sasuke."

"I didn't wanna know that! And with us here?!"

She just laughed and walked away.

"Naruto?"

His head whipped back to Hinata, "Yeah?"

Her face was still a little pink, but she was smiling, "You're pretty cute, too."

"I..!" his face burned.

"I would love to go out with you, Naruto."

He grinned, he then yanked her into his arms, "All right!"

Hinata giggled, hugging him back.

In the room down the hall, Sakura snuggled into Sasuke's bare chest as he drank from her coffee mug, "About time, idiot."

* * *

A few days later, Naruto picked Hinata up for their first official date for a nice quiet dinner. They laughed when the radio at the restaurant played "I really, really, really like you". They decided to make it their song.

And many years later, Boruto would get embarrassed and Himawari would snicker when the song came on because their parents would stop everything to sing their song.

* * *

:) thanks again for everything you guys!


End file.
